<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Plan... With Only a Few Oversights by sanctum_c</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922219">The Perfect Plan... With Only a Few Oversights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c'>sanctum_c</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tub Fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Costa del Sol (Compilation of FFVII), Drinking, Drinking &amp; Talking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fire, Fire Magic, Hot Tub, Humor, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Magic, Materia (Compilation of FFVII), Mentioned Aerith Gainsborough, Mentioned Tifa Lockhart, Minor Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Not Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Before Crisis (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Compliant, Not Crisis Core (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Dirge of Cerberus (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Final Fantasy VII Remake Compliant, Plans, Post-Canon, Post-Final Fantasy VII, Post-Game(s), Rare Pairings, Romance, Seduction, Surprise Kissing, Wine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Cloud!" Yuffie said brightly and held up a glass. "I got you a-" She peered at the glass and tried to remember what she had asked the barman for - aside from asking for another of whatever the cute blonde with the spiky hair and the faintly glowing eyes usually ordered. The barman knew who she meant and got the drink ready while she studied the extensive cocktail menu. Just as well the man caught on; she would probably have gotten hung up on describing Cloud's eyes otherwise. "-drink," she eventually finished and looked at her companion. And stared. As much as she requested Cloud to show up in his swimwear, she had not anticipated he would walk through the cooling air like that - bare-chested and clutching a towel. Must be the SOLDIER constitution. At least he was wearing swim-shorts. She would have cracked up if he came wearing anything as revealing as some of the guys on the beach.</i>
</p><hr/><p>Avalanche take a trip to Costa del Sol two years after Meteor - and Yuffie has designs on Cloud.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuffie Kisaragi/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tub Fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Perfect Plan... With Only a Few Oversights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming to Costa del Sol at this time of year - early Autumn - had been a good plan. Peak season or even late in the summer would have seen Yuffie jostled on all sides by far too many holiday-makes trying to cram themselves into far too small a hot tub. And likely the others would grumble about finding a spot on the beach or finding anything worthwhile in the shops. As a result the hypothetical holiday sounded a lot more like hard work than relaxation. Not to mention the sun would have wiped out her energy in no time leaving her hot and irritable - at least now it was bearable. So less intensely hot sun, but still no rain and they were able to do near everything they could at the height of summer. A few grumbles about tanning aside and everyone was happy.</p><p>Getting a tan never seemed like that much of a fun proposition no matter how much Aeris and Tifa seemed to enjoy it. Yuffie had at least tried to understand the appeal. Once; on her second visit to Costa del Sol and the first time in the company of Avalanche. She lay down with the other two girls, erring on the side of caution and not exposing as much skin as they were either, but well away from any nearby shade. Sun-creamed up, lounging on a towel wearing sunglasses seemed to be all the preparation necessary. After that there seemed little to do but wait and see what happened. After five minutes of lying in the open, desperately wanting to get a drink and cool off, Yuffie gave up. She beat a hasty retreat to the nearest source of shade - stopping only to snag a bottle of water from some unguarded belongings on the way past. Her destination was - honestly unintended - the tiny materia shop near the beach. She smiled at the memory as she lay back in the comfortably warm tub and sipped her cocktail. Once the others found out how she'd run the establishment she had to repay the owner for every little thing she took. She had not taken the directive well at the time; it was for Wutai naturally, and if it came at the owner's expense, that was a sacrifice she was willing to make. And really, just what had he expected when he put her in charge? The argument went nowhere and resulted in a few days of tense, prickly conversations. Their arrival at North Corel put it out of everyone's minds.</p><p>The sky was getting dark, but the water was still hot and the lack of anyone else with her allowed her to spread out and enjoy the bubbles - for now. The cooler Autumn air would make the later dash to the hotel more awkward. Yuffie sighed. She always missed one detail. Well... Her materia pouch was at hand, and Aeris had been pretty good at creating a miasma of warmth around the party as they trudged towards and past Icicle Inn. If Yuffie could pull off the same trick then she would never be cold again. Assuming she still had a fire materia with her naturally.</p><p>But then that was only if the first principles of the presumably extremely low-powered fire spell were not beyond her. Fishing the green orb from the bag, she concentrated, the three spells it contained springing to mind with that curious sense of knowing. Fire, Fira and Firaga. No spell for warming the air. Presumably it would be Fire, but weakened somehow. And here was a good enough place to practice - not much to damage. Probably.</p><p>No. She was losing focus. Replace the materia and focus on the plan - that was more important right now. Time to review just where everyone was likely to be. Aeris and Tifa were almost certainly canoodling in their room - that was about all she needed to know about them right now. Vincent - on the other hand - had declined the invitation to join them. Now he really could use a tan if nothing else; not her kind of thing, but the man was so pale. And in any case he could do with spending more time in their company. More than likely he was in the shadows somewhere gloomy. Or perched a roof in Nibelheim as lighting split the sky and the rain poured while he wailed the name of his lost love- Yuffie smirked. Too easy to get carried away with him. And also not the point once again. Barret and Marlene would be in bed - the young girl would be far too tired from rushing around to still be awake at this time of day. Cid and Shera were likely stargazing on the beach - both reminiscing of the time they got to see the constellations a bit closer. Hopefully that chance would come again sometime soon.</p><p>Reeve was always too busy for their little get-togethers, though Cait Sith was with them to at least give the impression of the old days. In the daytime he would normally wind up accompanying Marlene, Aeris and Nanaki as they explored the sand dunes and further along the beach. Nanaki himself should be asleep or pawing through a book by now after recovering from his strongly encouraged march through the sand-dunes to his perpetual discomfort. He had never taken to the heat of the resort terribly well before and his attitude had not changed.</p><p>Which left Cloud. As per his day-time routine he would check in with everyone still awake and not in a room with a locked door before returning to the bar for a quiet drink until it was time for him to turn in. Disturbing Aeris and Tifa was not something done in good grace - and waking Marlene would only serve to make her cranky in the morning, and Barret cranky right now. But he never worried about knocking on Yuffie's door. Over the past few nights, Cloud had stopped by and once she answered he would then spend a few red-faced moments apparently trying to figure out what he wanted to say before wishing her a good night and sloping away rather quickly. And like that the plan formed. What better time? They were on holiday, both single and Cloud's face either meant he had drunk way too much at the bar or... Yuffie grinned.</p><p>Tonight would be different. Cloud would find a note taped to Yuffie's door - assuming no one took it. Another oversight. Yuffie sighed. Well, if it was still there, he would read the request to change into his swimwear and meet her exactly here. Just about... now. "Yuffie?" Cloud. Perfect.</p><p>"Cloud!" she said brightly and held up a glass. "I got you a-" She peered at the glass and tried to remember what she had asked the barman for - aside from asking for another of whatever the cute blonde with the spiky hair and the faintly glowing eyes usually ordered. The barman knew who she meant and got the drink ready while she studied the extensive cocktail menu. Just as well the man caught on; she would probably have gotten hung up on describing Cloud's eyes otherwise. "-drink," she eventually finished and looked at her companion. And stared. As much as she requested Cloud to show up in his swimwear, she had not anticipated he would walk through the cooling air like that - bare-chested and clutching a towel. Must be the SOLDIER constitution. At least he was wearing swim-shorts. She would have cracked up if he came wearing anything as revealing as some of the guys on the beach.</p><p>"Just you?" Cloud asked seeming to check to see if Avalanche, the Turks or the Shinra executive board were lurking nearby. He really needed to relax more.</p><p>"Just me," Yuffie smiled. "Want to join me?" She leant back and spread out in the bubbling water.</p><p>His complexion reddened a little, but he nodded, dropped his towel and stepped into the tub. "Never tried one of these."</p><p>"You've been missing out!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Hot tubs are the best." She handed him his drink. "I... I never actually asked. What is that?"</p><p>"Sol wine," Cloud replied taking a sip.</p><p>"...can I try some?"</p><p>Cloud shrugged. "If you like. I don't mind sharing."</p><p>Yuffie sipped the drink and shuddered. "Bleh!" She swigged her own drink quickly, the taste displacing the wine's after-taste. "Definitely bleh. Don't think that's one for me. I need something much sweeter." Like you. No. That was way too cheesy. It should make Cloud blush which was always appealing, but, no. She resorted to another grin instead.</p><p>Cloud nodded vaguely, not reacting to her smile and instead took another sip of his drink. "This is nice." He glanced around. The artificial light inside the tub ought to obscure anything in the darkening surroundings - but for all she knew, the SOLDIER enhancements let him see everything clear as day. Shouldn't be many - if any - people around right now. Everything was as perfect as she could arrange. And yet; he was sat on one side of the tub and she was on the other. It did not seem as if he was going to make any kind of first move.</p><p>"It is." Yuffie put her drink down. "Do you know what would make it better though?" Cloud blinked and shook his head. "This." She darted across the water to kiss him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>